


Broken Friendship

by SolarisGaudium



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: After Redcliffe, High Emotion, One Shot, Short One Shot, a sad little bean dealing with betrayal, just an idea I had while playing, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisGaudium/pseuds/SolarisGaudium
Summary: The events at Redcliffe castle ended better than Cora could have hoped for. Everyone was alive, the demon had been killed, and all that was left was to cure the Arl. But a certain mage has resurfaced a lot of negative feelings that Cora really wished she didn't have to deal with right now.





	Broken Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I was replaying DA:O with my female Amell mage, and I got a little bit invested in my warden's friendship with Jowan. When they met up again at Redcliffe, I came up with this little conversation that they might have had after everything ended.
> 
> I literally just wrote this, barely proof-read it, and it is very self-indulgent. Sorry for any mistakes I might have missed! I don't usually write one-shots, I've only done it once before so forgive me if it's an awkward read.
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you want, but no pressure at all :)

_“They’ll take everything that I am from me! They’ll extinguish my humanity!”_

_“No! I won’t let you touch her!”_

_“I did this all for you!”_

_But why… I trusted you…_

“...Cora?”

Bann Teagan’s voice returned Cora to the present. He, Lady Isolde, and her companions all stared at her with various degrees of expectation and concern. “Are you alright?” Teagan asked.

Cora nodded, smiling apologetically. “Yes, I’m sorry. I suppose that trip to the Fade wore me out more so than I expected.”

Teagan nodded. “Yes, well, we are very grateful that you were able to accomplish what you did. I’m sure my brother would thank you as well, if he was able.”

“Of course, Bann Teagan,” Cora said with a bright smile. “I was more than happy to help, and I’m glad things worked out as well as they did.”

“I am as well,” Teagan said. “I fear for what might have happened if you and your comrades didn’t arrive when you did. However, there is one more thing that I would like to ask you.”

“Of course, anything!” Cora replied.

“It will be Eamon’s final decision, but do you have a preference as to how the mage Jwan is dealt with?”

She felt her blood run cold and her smile fall at the mention of her former friend. “Me? Why do you want my advice?”

“You understand the severity of his magic usage better than I do,” Teagan responded.

Cora was silent for a moment, trying to make sense of the warring emotions in her mind. Part of her wanted him to be released, as thanks for his help, but another part of her wanted him to pay for what he did. He caused so much pain and turmoil. Could he truly be forgiven? 

“Do whatever you want with him,” Cora answered flatly.

Teagan nodded. “Very well. Please, do what you can to save Eamon, I’m afraid we don’t have much time.”

With that, Cora and the rest of her party left the bed chamber, Lady Isolde sitting in the chair next to the bed where her husband lay. Cora led the way through the castle without much thought, stepping over some of the bodies that had yet to be cleaned up. Servants had returned to the castle and were working tirelessly to try and restore order to the place.

Soon, Cora found herself in front of the stairs leading to the dungeons. She stood at the top, staring at the stone silently.

“Is there a problem?” Sten asked. “Why have we stopped?”

“Cora?” Alistair said softly, looking at her with concern. “Are you really alright? You’ve been spacing out ever since you came back from the Fade.”

Cora bit her bottom lip. “Can- can you guys give me a minute? I’ll meet you back at the village, I just- I really need to take care of something here first.”

Alistair was always easy to read. Cora could see the internal struggle he was dealing with wanting to stay and listening to her request. Finally he conceded and nodded. “Alright. We’ll be waiting. Just...know that I’m- we’re, here for you.”

Cora nodded to him gratefully and watched her friends leave. It wasn’t until they were completely out of sight that she finally went down the stairs.

He was right back where she found him before, sitting in the corner of his cell. He didn’t look up as she approached. “They’re keeping me here until they decide what to do with me. It’s better than other alternatives, I suppose.”

Cora just stood there, staring at him. She felt like she should be crying. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces, and yet the tears wouldn’t come. Instead, she just stared at him with a blank expression.

Finally, Jowan looked up at her. He looked tired, defeated. At least he told the truth about not running anymore.

For once.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” Jowan asked as he stood, walking up to the bars. “Or are you going to just stare at me?”

Cora closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. “I trusted you, Jowan. You were my friend.”

Jowan shifted his weight, looking down at the floor of his cell. “I know...”

“I risked everything for you, because I was your friend!” Cora looked up at him, her voice rising she she spoke. “We did everything together! We studied together and supported each other, and I helped you whenever you needed me! I risked SO MUCH trying to help you get out and be with Lily, and you LIED TO ME!” She could feel her fingers tingling with magic. “And just when I thought I was finally over it, when I thought I could move on, you come back and betrayed me once again! You poisoned the Arl, and agreed to keep Connor’s skills a secret instead of informing the Circle. Do you realize how many people died because of your actions?”

Jowan flinched at the harsh words. “I’m sorry Cora, I didn’t mean-”

“You didn’t mean for this to happen?” Cora interrupted him, her lighting coating her hands as the emotions she was trying to suppress were flowing out like a waterfall. “Actions speak louder than words, Jowan, and your actions only speak of a selfish man who was afraid to do the right thing! You didn’t have to use blood magic, you knew it was wrong! And now so many people have had to pay for you actions! WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?” As she shouted these words, she threw up a hand and fired a Lightning spell into the cell.

...

Smoke drifted up from the spot on the back wall where the spell hit, far away from where Jowan stood. Cora buried her face into her hands, tears stinging her eyes.

“I really, truly am sorry, Cora,” Jowan said softly, sorrow lacing his words. “You have every right to be upset with me, after everything I did. If there was any way I could go back and fix everything, I would.”

Cora sniffed and wiped away her tears. “I know.” She took a deep breath. “I had kept that inside for quite a while now, I’m sorry that I exploded on you like that.”

Jowan huffed a laugh. “Only you would apologize for being rightly angry. But there is no need for it, I deserved every word and then some.” He gave her a sad, half smile. “Thank you for being a friend to me, back in the Circle. I know I don’t have a right to call you my friend now, but know that I will always be grateful for it.”

Cora nodded, sniffling again. “I am too. I’m still very upset, but I will focus on happier memories.” She smiled back, eyes shining with tears. “Good bye, Jowan.”

“Good bye, Cora,” Jowan replied. “Good luck saving the world.”

With that, Cora left the dungeon. By the time she had rejoined her friends, all traces of her tears were gone, and her heart was a tiny bit lighter.


End file.
